lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Doctor Who: The Early Adventures
LEGO Doctor Who: The Early Adventures is the prequel to the earlier videogame LEGO Doctor Who. Instead of an original storyline, this time the videogame offers LEGO recreations of fan-favourite episodes of the show starring the first and second Doctors. This game was released for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PSP, PS Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC, Mac and IOS in March 2016. As with the first game, some characters have a special skill. The first Doctor, for example, can use his cane for a special attack with his cane. LEGO Doctor Who: The Early Adventures is the first LEGO game where Traveller's Tales had input from the fans. A poll was released asking fans to vote for their favourite first and second Doctor stories. The winning serials were then included in the game. Hub Worlds The main hub world in the game is the first and second Doctor's TARDIS console room. As in the game LEGO Dimensions, the console room are presented in black and white. Levels are again accessed on the TARDIS scanner and you can pilot the TARDIS to a small selection of planets and time zones. As the TARDIS was less reliable during the first and second Doctors' eras, you may not always find you end up arriving at the hub world you wanted but rather the location you needed to go to. Every hub world features randomised invasions by alien species the first and second Doctors have encountered, so the TARDIS (being a sentient being as established in the 11th Doctor episode The Doctor's Wife) may choose to pilot you to an area that needs your help. Purple coin studs are awarded each time you successfully stop an invasion. Caveman Era In the Caveman Era, you will find the cavemen from the very first Doctor Who serial An Unearthly Child. The fifth player on the Wii U version can touch the Wii U gamepad to light their cave campfire with fire. Skaro During your trip to Skaro, Daleks patrol around as they search for Thals. You must make sure, therefore, that they don't spot you otherwise you are exterminated. The corridors from the first Dalek serial are fully explorable. Occasionally they will be full of Daleks that you must hide away from in order to progress further down the corridor. Some Thal quests can be found within the Dalek corridors asking for your help in leading a resistance against the Daleks. 1960s London In 1960s London, you can drive around in 60s-inspired vehicles and encounter WOTAN outside the Post Office Tower. Locations you can travel to include Coal Hill School, the IM Foreman Junkyard and St Paul's Cathedral. The sewers from The Invasion are also visitable, however beware what you may find down there as rumour has it there are still some Cybermen lurking among the sewage... Vortis Vortis is the home of the Zarbi and Menoptra, who will give you quests to complete on the planet. There are also timed races and a five player themed game of 'hot potato' called 'Pass the Gold'. The objective is to pass the bar of gold to the next player to save yourself from the Animus. The last player with the gold when the time is up loses and subsequently possessed by the Animus. The Moon On the moon, players can explore the Moonbase seen in the 1969 serial The Seeds of Death and pilot rockets (which can be used in races across the hub world). T-Mats are also available to teleport down to a space museum on late 21st Century Earth. Players will have to use stealth skills to sneak past Ice Warriors in the Moonbase and find quests to complete. Planet Gond On the Gond's home planet, players can explore the Wasteland and the Gond city from The Krotons. Explorable locations within the city include Selris' house and the Learning Hall. Players can compete in general knowledge quizzes using the teaching machines spread throughout the hub world. Each correct answer guarantees the player 10,000 studs. Chapter 1: An Unearthly Child An Unearthly Child A policeman walks past the gates to IM Foreman junkyard. Meanwhile, it's the end of the school day at Coal Hill School and Ian and Barbara discuss their student Susan Foreman in Ian's office. Barbara says she found out Susan's address from the school secretary and paid a visit to find a junkyard rather than a place of accommodation. They find Susan so Barbara can give her a book on the French Revolution to borrow. Susan flicks through the book and claims the information in the book isn't right. Ian and Barbara decide to follow her home to solve the mystery of the unearthly child... Playable: Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright Objective: Follow Susan Foreman to her home Boss: The first Doctor The Cave of Skulls After the Doctor takes Ian and Barbara captive in the TARDIS, they find themselves in the cavemen era. The Doctor ponders why the TARDIS hasn't changed its form and sets off to check the prehistoric environment for radioactivity. Playable: The first Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright Objective: Check for radioactivity Enemies: Cavemen Boss: Kal The Forest of Fear The Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan have been sealed in the Cave of Skulls and must find a way to escape. Playable: The first Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright Objective: Escape from the Cave of Skulls Enemies: Cavemen Boss: Old Mother The Firemaker After trying to flee back to the TARDIS at the end of The Forest of Fear, the Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara have found the TARDIS blocked by Kal and the cavemen. They are returned to the Cave of Skulls, where they must either make fire for the cavemen or die... Playable: The first Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright Objective: Create fire for the cavemen Enemies: Cavemen Boss: Za Chapter 2: The Daleks The Dead Planet The Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara leave the TARDIS unaware that the radiation meter is now showing there is high levels of radiation outside. They discover a petrified jungle and behind it, a futuristic city. The Doctor is keen to explore, however his companions advise against it. There is a knocking from outside the TARDIS upon their return and Ian and Barbara use this as a reason to persuade the Doctor to take them away from the planet. He obliges however when he tries to materialise he discovers that he needs mercury for the fluid link (later Ian discovers he deliberately sabotaged the TARDIS to give them a reason for going to the city). Playable: The first Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright Objective: Explore the Dalek city The Survivors Barbara is missing and the remaining TARDIS crew decide to search for her. Playable: The first Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton Objective: Find Barbara Wright Enemies: Daleks The Escape At the end of the previous level, the first Doctor, Susan Foreman and Ian Chesterton have found Barbara but they are locked up together in the same Dalek prison cell. The Daleks decided to send one person Susan Foreman to enter the jungle and find some radiation drugs to help with their radiation sickness. Susan Foreman sets off on her return journey through the petrified forest to the Dalek city. Outside the TARDIS, she meets a Thal called Alydon (who is surprised to hear the Daleks are still alive). Alydon passes her some radiation drugs to add to the tin he left outside the TARDIS before and tells her to keep them secret. Susan returns to the prison cell within the Dalek city and passes her fellow prisoners the drugs. Playable: The first Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright Objectives: Break the security cameras, find the ingredients to make mud, trap a Dalek, remove the Dalek mutant The Ambush Ian Chesterton climbs inside the Dalek and works out how to control it. They use this to their advantage in an attempt to escape. Playable: The first Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Ian Chesterton (Dalek), Barbara Wright Objective: Stop the Dalek from reaching them in the lift, warn the Thals Enemies: Daleks The Expedition At the end of the previous level, Ian discovers the Daleks took the fluid link. Ian persuades the Thal to help fight the Daleks and claim the fluid link back and they split into two separate groups: one group will help Ian and Barbara cross the swamp to the back of the city near a radioactive lake whilst another will be led by the Doctor and Susan through the front. The first group arrive at the Lake of Mutations, where they find a series of pipes that lead to the city and a multi-tentacled creature. Playable: Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Ganatus, Antodus Boss: Multi-tentacled creature The Ordeal After being sucked into a whirlpool, Thal Elyon has died. Although group one are devastated by the news, they continue on regardless and journey through a tunnel leading to the city. They must find their way across Indiana Jones-style obstacles such as massive gaps in the ground they must jump across to continue on their journey. Playable: Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Ganatus, Antodus Objective: Journey across a perilous environment Indiana Jones-style The Rescue At the end of the last level, Antodus found he couldn't hold on and fell to the bottom of the abyss. The party must continue on their way to the Dalek City. Once they arrive, they find the Doctor and Susan have been taken captive by the Daleks. Playable: Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Ganatus Objective: Rescue the Doctor and Susan, defeat the Daleks Enemies: Daleks Chapter 3: The Dalek Invasion of Earth World's End The TARDIS arrives in 2164 London, where they find the capital is eerily silent and abandoned. Susan attempts to climb and look over a wall, but ends up slipping and subsequently causing the bridge above the TARDIS to collapse and block the TARDIS crew's access to it. The Doctor and Ian decide to search a nearby warehouse for some tools to unblock the TARDIS door. Playable: The first Doctor, Ian Chesterton Objective: Search for tools to unblock the TARDIS door Enemies: Robomen The Daleks A Dalek appears and asks the Robomen why they allowed humans to come close to the Thames and why the area was not guarded. They fail to answer. The Dalek orders the Doctor and Ian to be taken to the landing area and tells the pair that they have already conquered Earth. Meanwhile, in a resistance base a group of Humans listen to Dalek propaganda broadcasts demanding that they surrender. Among the humans are Barbara Wright and Susan Foreman (the only alien in the group). David Campbell appears and tells them of the capture of two men: The Doctor and Ian, who have been taken to a heliport at Chelsea. They plan an assault, whilst the Doctor and Ian at the heliport attempt to escape their cell by manipulating a device containing the key to the door. Playable: The first Doctor, Ian Chesterton Objective: Escape the cell Enemies: Daleks, Robomen